Most Paranoid Man in the World
by cornholio4
Summary: Spoilers for Far From Home. What if it was actually Nick Fury and not Talos who found Quentin Beck? Oneshot Drabble.


In their secret base, former SHIELD director Nick Fury and Maria Hill were preparing for their latest meeting with the mysterious interdimensional warrior Quentin Beck from Earth-833. They gave one serious nod when Beck entered.

"So are you prepared for Venice, you say that we will find the water elemental there?" Fury questioned having gotten prepared for this meeting.

"As prepared as I could ever be at the moment, pardon the pun but he will be more than in his element in Venice. It won't be easy but I can't fail this Earth like I failed mine." Beck replied seriously making his cape loom dramatic as he walked over to them. "After he is dealt with, we will still have to deal with the final and the most powerful Elemental." Beck finished looking at a holographic map of the planet.

"Before we continue I must ask something, you have already dealt with two of the Elementals? Including the earth and sand one we saw when we first met you?" Fury asked and Beck nodded.

"Well we were wondering if before coming here you had to sell your soul to one of your gods or something to gain more power. You said you and the might of your Earth's military heroes; you could only delay the destruction of your Earth by the Elementals. Yet you managed to deal with 2 of them single handily." Hill asked with a bit of a smirk with Beck being taken aback.

"Well I managed to deal with the 2 of them in their early state, on my Earth we didn't exactly take them seriously enough. We were foolish and by the time we realised the seriousness of the threat, they had became too strong." Beck explained with Fury and Hill nodding at his words. "Now, not to be rude but time is off the essence here. If you don't have anymore questions... As expert spymasters, I hope you realise that we need to focus on the threat that the Elementals pose to your Earth." Beck finished looking like he wanted to get back to the task at hand.

"Just one more question, does the name Francis Klum ring a bell?" Fury asked and Beck paused and briefly had a look of panic on his face. Hill then brought up a hologram photo of a man that looked like Beck. "Former Stark Industries employee, inventor of what Stark called the BARF system. Awful name and perhaps Stark should have given him more credit for his invention but he got rightfully fired when he had shown himself to be a more ill tempered unstable showboating maniac than even Stark. That is saying a lot." Fury asked and Beck had a look of anger and annoyance on his face.

"Well, never met the man but he does kind of look like me. Perhaps he is my doppelganger on this Earth, my surname was Klum but I took my wife's surname after we got married. Plus I was named after my grandfather Quentin and my other one was Francis so that could explain it..." Beck explained but Fury and Hill shook their heads.

"You can drop the BS warrior from another Earth routine Francis. We did a full scan of the areas where you supposedly fought those two Elementals as you called it. We found the frequency in your devices you are using to contact your partners in crime and before you came in, we had your flying holographic devices disabled. We will be using them to track down your co-conspirators." Fury told him and Beck nervously tried saying he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Legally I am a dead man and SHIELD doesn't officially exist anymore with the remnants being run by somebody else, but I got enough pull and connections to contact several government officials. Including those of the countries you set your elaborate shows in, with evidence that you and your friends set it up with the collateral damage you caused. Expect you and your friends to be tried as terrorists." Fury finished as Francis Klum panicked as he saw the base was now crowded in previously hidden armed Interpol officers.

"This was not supposed to happen! We had everything planned out perfectly, how could it fail?" Klum screamed as he was then handcuffed and read his rights.

"It was destined to fail due to your short sightedness. You planned on replacing Stark and the Avengers but what was your plan when the actual Heroes intervened in your staged heroics or when you were expected to fight against an actual planetary threat?" Hill asked and she then got into Klum's face. "Plus I will admit it might have worked for a while and not been brought down before it could really start; if you were not dealing with the most paranoid man in the entire world!" Hill gloated in Klum's face.

As Klum was being dragged out Hill and Fury decided they could not go about in their vacations. Hopefully Talos and Soren could do a good job of taking their place for the time being.

**I am shocked there are not more fanfics like this, the closest was one I stopped reading soon because for some reason it led to Peter being taken to the Raft despite having nothing to do with Beck's plan except for being brought in which was entirely on Fury. Plus Quentin not being his actual name was used by another fanfic who had his real name as an alias from the comics. I was shocked and disappointed this type of scene was not in the How It Should Have Ended on the movie.**


End file.
